


New Year’s Eve

by Camphalfgalra



Series: Young and In Love In New York City [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Pidge and Keith begrudgingly get dragged to see the ball drop in Time’s Square, and end up enjoying it a hell lot more than they expected.





	New Year’s Eve

Pidge shifted from one foot to another, glaring around her at the other New Yorkers crowded around her. 

“I literally hate you,” she grumbled, attempting to shrink herself inside her jacket, lowering her head into her scarf. 

Keith let out a chuckle from beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“It wasn’t my idea. Shiro and Allura were both hell bent on coming at least once to see the ball drop. Trust me, I would’ve stayed home and watched the ball drop on my TV.”

“I still blame you for being so influenced by him. We could’ve been in my apartment instead of freezing our asses off. I told you that Times Square is a tourist trap,” she shuddered. 

“Aw, lighten up, pidgey poo!” Lance teased, reaching out to ruffle her head. “This can be your first and only time here! Just let Shiro and Allura enjoy this, okay?”

“Shiro and Allura aren’t even here,” she hissed. “They ran off with Lotor and Curtis to God knows where!”

“Boo!”

Pidge let out a screech, whirling around to face a smiling Allura, who held two bags in her hands. 

“Holy shit, don’t scare me like that you asshole!”

“I bought you a hat!” Allura squealed, pulling out a green hat with a ball on top and placing it on Pidge’s head. 

“How did you manage to find us?” Hunk asked, still shuddering. “We’re like in the middle of the crowd!”

“I swear Allura has some weird powers,” Keith said with pursed lips. 

He looked down at Pidge, his lips forming a smile. 

“Cute,” he teased, pulling it down over her eyes. 

“Kill me,” she mumbled, her cheeks red under her hat. 

“I’m so glad you all decided to accompany us! It’s been a while since we’ve all gone out to somewhere this…” Allura said, waving her hand around. 

“Populated?”

“Cold?”

“Stupid?”

“Exciting,” she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “I got all the couples matching hats! Lotor and I got matching pink and purple hats!”

“I look utterly ridiculous in pink,” Lotor grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. “Why couldn’t I wear the purple instead?”

“Because I wear it better, dear,” Allura said with a smile. 

“How are purple and pink matching? They’re not even the same color,” Pidge said in disgust. 

“I think it looks cute,” Lance said with a grin. “Do Hunk and I get our own? You know, the whole being single thing?”

“Hunk has a girlfriend,” Keith reminded him. “You’re the only one out of all of us who doesn’t have one.”

“Yes, thank you, Keith. I really needed you to rub that in my face,” Lance replied sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome.”

Pidge let out a snort, grinning up at Keith. “And you? Did Allura get you a red hat?”

“I sure hope not,” Keith shuddered. 

“It is!” Allura beamed, pulling it out and placing it on Keith’s head. “How’d you know, Pidge?”

“Lucky guess?”

“Okay, now I really wanna go home,” Keith grumbled, his bangs pushed further down into his face. 

“Cute,” Pidge teased, mocking his earlier words. 

“That’s you,” he replied, a smirk on his features. 

“Oh-ho-ho, did someone have too much to drink before getting into the subway?”

“It was one bottle,” he pouted. “I’m allowed to celebrate the New Year with beer!”

“Cheers to that,” Lotor replied, holding up a can of beer. 

“Lotor! Put that can away or so help me–!”

“You too?” Shiro asked, pulling out another can. “I knew I liked you two for a reason!”

“Shiro, I’m your brother. You have to like me,” Keith said dryly. 

“And Pidge is your girlfriend, but she doesn’t have to like you,” Shiro replied while passing over his beer to Curtis. “Right Pidge?”

“Nah, I genuinely like him,” she said nonchalantly, wrapping an arm around his torso. “What I don’t like is being forced to come out to Times Square to see a stupid ball drop!”

“You just get me,” Keith said, his eyes slightly wide. “I love you.”

“The feeling is mutual, Keith.”

“That’s too mushy for me,” Lance shuddered. “Seeing Pidge so affectionate and Keith so open is scary stuff.”

“Leave them alone,” Hunk tried, “they’re lowkey drunk and tired.”

“I miss my bed,” Keith frowned, looking at the time on his phone. “One minute? I want to go home!”

“New year, same me,” Pidge said, grabbing Keith's beer and taking a swig from it. 

“Everyone shut up! The countdown is starting!”

Everyone around them began chanting, even Keith begrudgingly chanting while glaring up at the ball. Pidge rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently while glaring up at the slowly descending ball. 

“Oh come on, Pidge! Join us!” Keith shouted, smiling down at her. 

She let out a heavy sigh, and unable to say no to him, began to countdown with him. 

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“Think fast!”

“Huh?”

“One!”

Pidge let out a squeak of surprise as Keith dipped her into a kiss, holding her firmly by her back while slightly bending his knees. Pidge relaxed into the kiss, letting her hands wander up to his face as everyone erupted into loud cheers, jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Happy New Year!”

Keith let go of her, grinning down at her with a bright smile. Pidge looked back up at him, breathless sigh cheeks flushed. 

“What was that for?!”

“Are you complaining?”

“N-no, but...why?”

“New year, old me, right?”

“That makes...no sense,” she said with a raise of her brow. 

“If the old me was in love with you and wanted to kiss you, then I wouldn’t want to change that with the new year. I’m still just as in love with you as last year, and I won’t stop,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re so sappy, oh my god,” she laughed, running her hands through the strands of hair poking out under his hat. 

“But that’s not a bad thing, right?”

“Nah, not at all,” she smiled before pulling him in for another kiss, ignoring the boots and cheers that her friends were aiming at the couple. 

Maybe, just maybe, New Years in Manhattan wasn’t such a bad thing with Keith around.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year’s to you all! <3


End file.
